I'll always come back for you
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "Tsume… o lobo cinzento também o tinha abandonado? Mesmo depois de tudo?"


**Título: **I'll always come back for you

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** M

**Casal:** Tsume & Toboe

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Lemon, hurt/comfort

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, nudez, sexo

**Sinopse:** "Tsume… o lobo cinzento também o tinha abandonado? Mesmo depois de tudo?"

**Notas da História:** Wolf's Rain não me pertence (infelizmente). E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

- **Tsume! Kiba! Hige!** – Toboe gritava pelos companheiros enquanto corria e olhava à sua volta esperando ver qualquer um dos lobos.

A noite começava a cair e com ela também a neve; não importava para onde olhava, tudo o que via era branco, e com a noite a chegar ficava tudo ainda mais difícil.

Parou de correr e agachou-se, como se mostrasse submissão a alguém, não conseguindo evitar o ganido agoniado que lhe escapou da garganta. Odiava estar sozinho, não queria voltar a sentir-se só e desamparado, sem lugar para onde ir; sentia-se estúpido por se ter perdido da matilha. Era sua culpa por ser lento e cansar-se depressa.

De repente sentiu um vento mais forte passar por si, fazendo um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. Tinha de arranjar abrigo, caso contrário morreria de frio, subterrado pela neve.

Andou mais um pouco até finalmente ver uma gruta para a qual se arrastou. Assim que entrou, voltou à sua forma humana e abraçou-se a si próprio, olhando à volta e constatando que a gruta não era muito grande. Havia alguns pedaços de madeira num canto que, os quais provavelmente tinham sido usados por quem quer que fosse que se tivesse abrigado ali antes. Tentou fazer fogo com duas pedras, mas desistiu rapidamente depois de se dar conta de que, como sempre, não iria conseguir. Sentou-se e levou os joelhos ao peito, abraçando-os e afundando o rosto neles.

Tinha vontade de chorar. Sentia-se sozinho, abandonado. Estava com fome e começava a ficar cada vez mais escuro e frio.

Será que os outros ainda não tinham dado pela sua falta? E se já se tinham apercebido, porque não o tinham vindo procurar? Talvez… talvez tivessem desistido de si e aproveitado esta oportunidade para o deixar para trás. Afinal, ele era inútil não era? Eles não iam sentir a sua falta. Kiba achava-o lento demais, Hige dizia que se queixava demasiado e Tsume achava-o um pirralho irritante.

Tsume… o lobo cinzento também o tinha abandonado? Mesmo depois de tudo? Mesmo depois de todas as caçadas, as caminhadas, as conversas (ainda que curtas onde geralmente apenas o mais novo falava). Mesmo depois de tantas vezes o salvar sem nenhum motivo aparente. Tsume até o deixava dormir aconchegado ao seu lado, sobretudo nas noites mais frias. Apesar de constantemente lhe dizer para se manter afastado de si, procurar evitá-lo e chamá-lo irritante, no fim as suas atitudes por vezes era contraditórias, e isso fizera com que alimentasse esperanças de que talvez, só talvez, o mais velho gostasse e se preocupasse consigo. Não esperava que ele o amasse como o amava (apesar de tudo achava que isso seria impossível, mesmo que pensar assim doesse mais do que alguém poderia imaginar), mas desejava que pelo menos o visse como um irmão mais novo.

Apetecia-lhe rir da sua própria ingenuidade. Tsume abandonara-o tal como os outros.

- **Tsume…** - Murmurou para o nada, sentindo uma lágrima fria escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- **Estou aqui.** – Uma voz rouca e cansada fez com que a sua atenção fosse imediatamente atraída para a entrada do abrigo. – **Finalmente encontrei-te.** – Suspirou aproximando-se do mais novo, ajoelhando-se à sua frente e abraçando-o de forma protetora.

- **T-Tsume!** – Gaguejou atordoado, tanto pela presença do outro como pelo abraço repentino. Tsume nunca o tinha abraçado antes. – **T-tu vieste procurar-me?**

- **Porque não haveria de te procurar?** – Largou-o para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

Toboe olhou-o quase como se não acreditasse naquela pergunta. Tsume estava mesmo ali. Tsume viera procura-lo.

- **Hey, hey! Porque é que estás a chorar pirralho?** – O mais velho perguntou desconcertado ao ver as lágrimas que desciam pelas bochechas levemente coradas do outro.

Toboe fechou os olhos com força e inclinou-se para a frente, rodeando o pescoço do outro com os braços e enterrando o rosto ali. – **E-eu pen-pensei que me dei-deixariam p-para trás. **– Confessou entre soluços.

- **Idiota.** – Levou uma mão aos cabelos do menor acariciando-os. – **Toboe.** – Chamou baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para o moreno recuar o rosto e olhá-lo admirado; Tsume raramente o chamava pelo nome.

Tsume voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos e limpou-lhe as lágrimas com o pulgar da sua mão direita; a sua ação seguinte foi inesperada para o menor, ou talvez até para ambos.

Toboe arregalou os olhos ao sentir uns lábios quentes contra os seus. A principio era apenas um toque leve, mas logo a lingua ansiosa do mais velho começou a pedir passagem, levando Toboe a fechar os olhos e suspirar antes de, timidamente, ceder ao beijo que lhe era oferecido, com o qual sempre sonhara, mas nunca esperara receber.

O beijo não durou muito, e quando se separaram Tsume dirigiu-se aos pedaços de madeira para tentar fazer fogo, e quando finalmente o crepitar das chamas se fez presente Toboe suspirou de alívio pela atmosfera quente que aos poucos os circundava e por já não estar tão escuro como antes.

Mas apesar de estar mais aliviado, não estava nem um pouco menos nervoso. O beijo não saia da sua mente, e o facto de ainda poder sentir os lábios do outro sobre os seus como um toque fantasma não ajudava em nada.

Porque é que ele fizera aquilo? Será que tinha significado tanto para ele como significara para si?

- **Pára com isso!** – Tsume disse de repente, tirando o mais novo dos seus pensamentos.

- **O quê?** – Perguntou confuso.

- **Estás a pensar muito. É irritante.** – Voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado.

- **Desculpa.** – Encolheu-se.

O silêncio instalou-se por alguns minutos até o mais velho se fartar e decidir acabar com as dúvidas do outro. – **Pergunta.** – Soou mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido. Suspirou ao receber mais um olhar interrogativo do mais novo. – **Eu sei que queres perguntar alguma coisa. Pergunta.** – Pressionou.

- **E-eu…** - Hesitou. – **P-porque é que me vieste procurar? Onde estão os outros?** – Engoliu em seco ao encarar o outro cujo olhar dizia com todas as letras que ele sabia que não era só aquilo que ele queria perguntar. – **E-e… o que é que aquele be-beijo significou?**

Tsume suspirou. – **Os outros ficaram noutro abrigo que encontramos não muito longe daqui. E porque é que eu não haveria de te vir procurar? Fazes parte da matilha.** – Aproximou-se novamente agachando-se à sua frente. – **Além disso.** – Levou uma mão até ao queixo do menor. – **Tu és a razão pela qual eu continuo nesta viagem. És o único que me prende aqui.** – Puxou-o para si abraçando-o. – **Eu fiquei preocupado. **– Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido como se não estivessem sozinhos e aquele fosse um segredo que mais ninguém podia ouvir.

- **T-Tsume…!** – Foi calado pelos lábios do outro que mais uma vez se colaram aos seus, desta vez com ainda mais urgência que antes.

Desta vez Toboe nem hesitou antes de corresponder ao beijo e abraçou-se ao pescoço de Tsume como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

A lingua de Tsume procurava a outra com entusiasmo enquanto Toboe tentava desesperadamente acompanhar a sua rapidez e se acomodava no seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu tronco. Sentiu duas mãos grandes agarrarem a sua cintura e gemeu levemente quando o apertaram com firmeza. E aquele gemido foi o suficiente para acabar com o resto da sanidade que ainda restava na mente do mais velho.

Rapidamente tratou de deitar o moreno no chão, colocando-se por cima dele sem nunca separar os seus lábios e começando a deslizar as suas mãos pelo seu corpo até chegar às suas coxas e apertá-las obrigando-o a rodear a sua cintura com elas.

Quando finalmente interromperam o beijo, ambos estavam ofegantes, mas Tsume não parou para recuperar o fôlego optando por começar a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço desprotegido, arrancando mais gemidos do moreno.

Toboe não sabia bem o que pensar sobre aquilo que estava a acontecer ou como reagir, apenas deixava que os seus instintos ditassem os seus próximos movimentos. Tudo aquilo parecia bom demais para ser real e no fundo do seu âmago, Toboe desejava que aquilo estivesse realmente a acontecer e não fosse apenas fruto do seu subconsciente. Não aguentaria se de repente acordasse e constatasse que nada daquilo realmente acontecera.

Por outro lado, alheio aos medos interiores que dominavam o companheiro, enquanto tirava o casaco que ele trajava expondo o seu tronco nu, Tsume só conseguia pensar por quanto tempo desejara fazer aquilo. Talvez desde a primeira vez que o vira. A primeira vez que o salvara não tinha sido premeditada, fora pura sorte. Apesar de ter prometido a si próprio que não voltaria a envolver-se emocionalmente com ninguém, o desejo de proteção que cresceu dentro de si quando viu aquele pirralho em perigo fora impossível de ignorar. E então quando dera por si Toboe já estava completamente dentro do seu coração de gelo, que aos poucos começava a aquecer, e não parecia querer sair de lá.

- **T-T-Tsume!** – Gemeu agoniado, tremendo quando sentiu as mãos do mais velho começarem a remover as suas calças. – **E-espera, espera!** – Quase gritou levando as suas duas mãos ao peito do outro querendo pará-lo.

Com aquela ação Tsume pareceu voltar a si e olhou o menor meio atordoado e surpreso com as suas atitudes. Toboe olhava-o com um misto de medo e insegurança pelo caminho que as coisas estavam a tomar. Sentiu-se mal por aquilo que estava a fazer, no fim, Toboe ainda não estava pronto para aquilo.

Toboe sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si assim que viu o olhar do mais velho mudar e este começar a afastar-se lentamente; não queria que ele pensasse que não queria aquilo. A verdade era que queria, queria muito, mas tinha medo por nunca o ter feito e sentia-se inseguro pela sua falta de experiência. E se no fim fosse um fracasso e não desse aquilo que Tsume merecia e procurava? E se não fosse bom o suficiente?

- **Desculpa.** – Sentiu-se tirado dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Tsume. – **Eu sei que provavelmente não queres isto ou não estás pronto, eu só não me consegui controlar, eu…**

- **Não!** – O menor quase gritou agarrando-se desesperadamente ao pescoço do outro, abraçando-o para que não fugisse de si. – **Eu quero.** – Corou intensamente e fechou os olhos com força. – **Eu só tenho medo.** – Admitiu.

- **Tudo bem.** – Voltou a deitá-lo no chão por cima do casaco que lhe tirara anteriormente. – **Apenas relaxa, eu faço o resto.** – Acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- **Mas não é justo seres tu a fazer tudo.** – Protestou corando cada vez mais.

Tsume sorriu perante a inocência do menor. – **Não te preocupes. Eu fico satisfeito em poder fazer tudo.** – E beijou-o calando qualquer protesto que pudesse vir a seguir.

As suas mãos voltaram para as calças do moreno onde há minutos atrás tinham sido impedidas de completar o seu intento. No entanto, desta vez, não foi oferecida qualquer resistência e num puxão foram finalmente retiradas juntamente com a roupa intima.

Toboe gemeu surpreso ao ficar completamente nu e levou as suas duas mãos aos olhos como se quisesse esconder-se; sentia-se envergonhado por ser o único despido.

Tsume riu-se com aquela atitude, mas a sua atenção foi rapidamente desviada para o corpo desnudo diante de si; era magro e pequeno comparado com o seu, mas para si era perfeito e o melhor era que estava à sua inteira disposição. Decidiu então levantar-se e começar a tirar as suas próprias roupas.

Ao perceber o afastamento do outro espreitou timidamente por entre os seus dedos deparando-se com a imagem do amado a despir-se enquanto o olhava intensamente como se o comesse com os olhos. Sentiu o seu rosto aquecer drasticamente, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar; parecia hipnotizado.

- **Gostas do que vês?** – A voz rouca e provocante de Tsume pareceu tirá-lo do transe em que se encontrava, levando-o a corar mais se é que isso era possível.

- **H-hai!** – Gaguejou vendo o outro voltar a deitar-se sobre si, e gemeu ao sentir o completo contacto dos seus corpos um com o outro.

Tsume beijou-o uma vez mais e as suas linguas encontraram-se, movendo-se em conjunto, primeiro lentamente como que para aproveitar o momento, mas logo aceleraram o ritmo beijando-se mais afoitamente à medida que o desejo ia crescendo.

As mãos do mais velho começaram a explorar o corpo sob si ao mesmo tempo que os seus lábios desciam para distribuir beijos pelo pescoço e pelo peito do menor. Desceu até à barriga e brincou por alguns segundos com a sua lingua no umbigo, para depois voltar para o peito e apanhar um dos mamilos entre os seus lábios, sugando, lambendo e mordiscando.

Toboe tentava ao máximo impedir que os gemidos escapassem da sua boca, mantendo uma mão à frente e mordendo o seu lábio inferior, mas Tsume não queria isso. Queria ouvi-lo gemer alto, gritar o seu nome.

Abandonou então os mamilos já vermelhos e voltou a descer indo mais longe até ficar com o rosto em frente ao membro ereto do companheiro. Experimentou lamber primeiro vendo o outro tremer com o contacto prazeroso, mas não esperou muito até coloca-lo todo na sua boca sentindo-se satisfeito ao ouvir um gemido alto ecoar pelo abrigo.

- **Tsume!** – Gemeu alto o nome do outro assim que o mesmo começou a fazer movimentos rápidos, dando-lhe prazer.

Enquanto o distraía com a sua boca, Tsume fez com que o mais novo fletisse as pernas e levou três dedos até aos seus lábios que se abriram inconscientemente para depois começar a lambê-los e humedecê-los com a sua saliva. Quando achou que já estava bom, tirou-os e levou-os para entre as nádegas do menor procurando a sua entrada.

Toboe choramingou assim que o primeiro dedo o penetrou, não por ter doído, mas sim pelo incómodo que se fez presente; mas rapidamente esqueceu-se dessa sensação assim que o prazer voltou a reinar.

O segundo dedo foi mais doloroso, e Tsume teve de aumentar os movimentos da sua boca para o distrair.

- **Ah!** – Gemeu num misto de dor e prazer quando o terceiro dedo foi inserido.

Assim que Tsume achou que já estava bom, parou tudo o que fazia arrancando um gemido de protesto do outro. Voltou a distribuir beijos desde a barriga até chegar aos seus lábios enquanto se acomodava entre as suas pernas.

- **Avisa-me se quiseres que eu pare.** – Sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos à espera de uma confirmação.

Assim que Toboe acenou afirmativamente e fechou os olhos, Tsume guiou-se para dentro dele com calma e cuidado; não queria magoá-lo desnecessariamente de maneira nenhuma.

- **Ah! Espera!** – O mais novo pediu quase desesperadamente, enquanto respirava apressadamente tentando superar a dor agonizante que percorria o seu corpo. Sentia-se como se fosse ser partido em dois.

Tsume teve de reunir todo o seu autocontrolo para se permitir parar, e obedientemente esperou que o companheiro se acostumasse à invasão. Sabia que, apesar de ter sido preparado, três dedos não se comparavam àquilo.

Toboe rodeou a cintura do mais velho com as suas pernas e o pescoço com os seus braços, antes de suspirar profundamente e mover o seu quadril num sinal de que ele podia continuar.

Não demorou muito tempo até gemidos altos de prazer ecoarem pelo abrigo vindos de ambos os corpos que agora já se moviam desesperadamente querendo dar e receber o máximo de prazer possível.

- **T-Tsume! Eu vou… **- Avisou sentindo o seu limite a chegar.

- **Vamos juntos.** – Grunhiu puxando-o para se sentar no seu colo sem nunca interromper os movimentos acelerados.

Os seus lábios colaram-se e as suas linguas encontraram-se num breve beijo que logo foi interrompido por falta de folgo.

Tsume levou os seus lábios para o pescoço que se encontrava à sua disposição mordendo-o profundamente ao mesmo tempo em que o orgasmo varreu a mente de ambos.

O som que escapou da garganta de Toboe assemelhou-se a um uivo de libertação. Inconscientemente virou a cabeça deixando o seu pescoço completamente à disposição do mais velho mostrando-se entregue e submisso.

Com um grunhido Tsume afastou os seus dentes do pescoço do menor e lambeu a ferida que fora ali deixada para estancar o sangue. Aquela era a marca que indicava que Toboe tinha sido clamado, e agora era seu, apenas seu e demais ninguém.

Ficaram naquela posição por alguns minutos, os suficientes para as suas respirações aceleradas voltarem ao normal.

- **Morde-me.** – Tsume pediu. Também queria sentir que lhe pertencia; queria sentir que Toboe o queria tanto quanto ele.

Toboe hesitou por um momento, mas sentia e sabia o quão importante aquilo era pois os seus próprios instintos exigiam que o fizesse. E por isso aproximou lentamente os seus lábios do pescoço do amado e, depois de dedicar uma leve lambida como um pedido de desculpa, mordeu-o apenas com a força necessária para perfurar a pele, lambendo-o novamente logo a seguir.

Tsume apenas grunhiu em satisfação; não tinha realmente doído, há muitos anos que aprendera a suportar a dor.

- **É melhor vestirmo-nos.** – Pronunciou-se depois de algum tempo quando sentiu o menor tremer junto a si. Agora que a temperatura dos seus corpos começava a baixar, o frio que dominava o ar já se fazia sentir novamente, mesmo que a fogueira ainda se encontrasse acesa.

Vestiram-se lentamente e para se aquecerem ainda mais voltaram às suas formas de lobo e deitaram-se perto do fogo. Tsume deitou-se deixando que o companheiro se enrolasse e aconchegasse ao seu lado e colocou a sua cabeça por cima da dele num gesto protetor e carinhoso.

- **Boa noite, Tsume.** – Murmurou sonolento. – **Aishiteru.** – Declarou.

- **Boa noite, pirralho.** – Devolveu baixinho. – **Aishiterumo.**

Toboe sorriu feliz e satisfeito e suspirou profundamente preparando-se para adormecer.

- **Toboe?** – Tsume chamou baixinho, temendo acordá-lo caso já estivesse a dormir.

- **Sim?**

- **_Eu sempre voltarei por ti_****.** – Prometeu. – **És meu agora.** – Concluiu possessivo.

O mais novo sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo e voltou a sorrir feliz. – **Eu sei.** – Aconchegou-se melhor contra o corpo do outro.

Ambos adormeceram rapidamente, ambos com o sentimento de que estavam finalmente completos. O vazio que sentiam antes já não existia.

**Owari!**

* * *

Pessoalmente não fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado final, mas até gostei de a escrever.

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Bjo.


End file.
